


Drabbles and one-shots collection for Kingdom Hearts

by seamistress89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Collection of one-shots, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, collection of drabbles, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one-shots and drabbles I've written for Kingdom Hearts.<br/>I've no idea how many things there will be here.<br/>They are sorted by the title of the one-shot/drabble though<br/>For now, this is marked as complete. If more get posted here, then more get posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demyx is pretty fly for a white guy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like I said, it's this music videos' fault. Anyways, what's basically gonna happen is that Demyx is playing Pretty Fly For A White Guy (owned by Offspring) and Zexion hears him singing, and secretly checks it out. When he goes in Demyx's room he's basically shocked. If yah wanna know why then start reading, my darlings!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, so back off bitches (Bitches meaning stupid lawyers and people who sue for no reason)

Demyx sat on his bed and was softly tuning his sitar. He smiled in gratitude as the correct tune was heard from the instrument. He strummed his sitar in the tune of one of his favorite songs:  
Offspring's own Pretty Fly (for a white guy).  
After a few seconds he began to sing out the words.  
"Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh,"  
Outside, Zexion was taking a walk around the castle. After a few minutes he blinked in confusion. He heard singing. Probably Demyx again, thought the purple haired man.  
The man walked to Demyx's door. He quietly opened it.  
"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know it’s kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway,"  
He quietly entered and sat down. What the hell?  
"He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way,"  
Zexion was basically mesmerized. The purple haired man then noticed what the blond was wearing. He almost had a nose bleed.  
Demyx was almost naked, save for some red Pokka dotted boxers.  
"So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh,"  
Zexion felt like saying something but nothing came out. Demyx just looked too hot like that to let it pass up. The mind trick man just nearly smirked as he leaned back on the closest wall.  
Lucky for Zexion, Demyx did not notice him... Yet, anyways.  
"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!."  
Demyx finished his song and grinned. That was when he noticed Zexion who was smirking by now... A lot. (Heheheh, wonder why? XD)  
Zexion stalked to the blond in a seductive way. "I didn't know you liked that song, Demyx," the mind trickster said.  
Demyx gulped a dry lump in his throat.  
The purple haired man closed the door as he passed it and then nothing more.  
Well, I suppose you could hear moaning and "Oh Zexy," and stuff like that, but I'm too lazy to go into details. Just use your imagination people.


	2. D-Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Terra closed his eyes, the thoughts of Ventus – his young and supple friend – filled his mind and soon, the name slipped off his lips. It was a day off for the trio of the Land of Departure and Terra seemed to have in mind the thought to take full advantage of this.  
> Pairing: Terra x Ventus  
> Warning: Contents of this fictional story include solo Terra at first until Ven decides he wants to see why the D Link was opened. Then it contains anal sexy but smex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :I I regret nothing.

The night sky was close to coming up, the sky darkening with the descent of the glowing sun. The three Masters-in-training (Aqua, Terra and Ventus) had just finished supper with their Master (Eraqus) when Ven looked to the two older… superiors and smiled.

"Hey Aqua, Terra, would you two like to go train at all? Maybe we can burn off supper?" He asked, the blonds chipper attitude seeming to be contagious as the two older apprentices smiled back to him – though Terra's was more apologetic.

"Sorry, Squirt. Maybe I'll join you tomorrow? I'm beat." The dark haired older male faked a yawn and stretched his arms behind his back a little.

Aqua seemed to not mind as much – especially when Ven looked so crest fallen. She offered her hand to the boy, the detached sleeve falling against her wrist in her movements. "I'll train with you, Ven. Let's go, okay?" She offered, her maternal-like smile crossing her lips.

"Okay." The blond still seemed a little crest fallen, but nodded and he and Aqua soon left for the training grounds out front.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the duo had left the dark haired apprentice to be, said male turned the other way and headed for his room. Oh, how he would love to watch his two best friends, but… He was worried he might "over react" to seeing Ven shirtless.

You see; recently, Terra's been seeing Ventus in a whole new light… or so one could take the thoughts he had always running through his head. Terra just couldn't get enough thoughts of the boy! He just… was so perfect!

The way those muscles flexed visibly without the shirt. The way the hair swayed with just the right amount of wind. The way those eyes danced with childish playfulness. It drove the man crazy with thoughts of him and the other; especially the pair in the bed room. The thoughts of their activities ran through his mind like a herd of elephants, rampant and unforgiving with their oversized feet.

Terra could feel his pants growing tight and the brunette bit his lip a little. He looked down to the bulge that was growing and licked his lips. He was really soon either going to need to lay in bed to care for his new "problem", or he could opt for a cold shower.

His thoughts wandered and strayed a bit too far south and soon, the apprentice was on his way to the sleeping quarters. He made it to his room finally, a small limp in his step, though it was more the awkward walking with a "third leg", as one might call it, than anything else.

He didn't really think to lock his door tonight – his second head taking over his mind in need rather than practiced habits – though he had at least shut the door in his haste to remove the confinements that trapped the ache in his lower body. With nude body now, Terra jumped on his bed, his back on the mattress and the boy let his hands wander along his body.

First his neck and shoulders. Calloused hands – from dealing so much with the keyblade – massaged the areas lightly, until one hand trailed slowly down. A nipple was taken by the thumb and forefinger. In his mind, he could hear the sounds of Ven's approval.

You see, in his mind, he was picturing him on top of the very cute blond, moving hands all over the others body – namely his hands where they were on him would be positioned on Ven exactly.  
Soon, the hand was tweaking and pulling at the nub, drawing small moans from Terra. Somehow, without thinking really, his thoughts of Ven opened the D Link they shared.  
Now, this might sound harmless at first, but… There was one tiny problem.

When the two people sharing the D Link were in the same world? That link becomes stronger than before (1). Maybe it was Terra who had not paid attention to this detail. Maybe it was more along the lines of he didn't care right this moment? It seemed he really didn't care right now, though as the second hand traveled down to rest on his hips. Damn, now he was wishing he took out his sex doll. His body was craving something, and soon.

Soon, the slips of Ven's name fell from his lips and the second hand from before traveled down to wrap around his cock. It was growing hard and fast and damn the kid… But he couldn't help it, as he felt his hand starting to move up and down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the training field, Ven's head snapped up and in the direction of the castle. Well, rather he looked in the direction of the sleeping quarters actually. "Terra?" His eyes scrunched a bit in confusion. Why was he opening a D Link? Was something the matter?

When he received no reply in his mind, Ven stood straight from his fighting stance, before looking to Aqua. He gave her a respectful bow and smiled sheepishly. "I think I sense something wrong, Big Sister (2). I'm sorry to cut this so short, but maybe we can continue tomorrow?" He asked of the maternal woman.

Aqua just smiled and gave a nod. "Of course, Ven. Do what you must, but be safe, okay?"

Ven grinned and gave a small but quick nod. "Sure. Thank you for the match today. See you later!" His keyblade disappeared and soon, Ven was running into the building and down the halls in search of his friend.  
In the link, he could hear moaning. Why was the older man moaning? Was he that much in pain? (3) Ven decided to quicken his pace and soon was outside Terra's room. The moans were louder now that he was closer to the source and… was that his name he heard?

After a few seconds, the door was kicked in and Wayward Wind was summoned into his hand. "Terra! I heard you moaning, and -." Blue eyes widened as he saw his best friend, naked, by himself, on the brunette's bed. A gulp forced its way then down his throat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra's hand stopped mid stroke and the brown haired male looked to Ven in shock. Wasn't he supposed to be training with Aqua?! He thought to himself and soon the hand moved away from his Southern regions in favor of sitting up with the blanket around his waist.

"Uh, Ven…? Eh, um, what are you doing here?" Okay, that was a stupid question.

"Um… I… I heard you moaning… You, uh… Opened a D Link and I came to see what was wrong." The blue eyed male looked down, the Wayward Wind key disappearing in a bright light of white. "Um… th-the way you were moaning, it sounded like you were hurt… Uh… I should go or somethi-."

Terra cut him off and after a second, he stood to walk up behind Ven as the boy was turning his back to the room. "Ven…. I want to make this up to you…." His voice sounded like silk in the blonde’s ear, making him shiver a little. "Can I, Ven?"

After a slow moment, the blond slowly nodded and Terra relaxed. A hand moved to grab the blonde’s wrist and the other moved to re-shut the door. This time he wasn't as haste like and locked it behind them. After another second, the naked male ushered Ven to his bed and sat on it. The blond eventually moved to sit in his lap and shift around just a little awkwardly – for more than one of them, it seemed.  
A small groan left Terra's lips at the friction of denim on skin as Ven shifted as he did. The brunette leaned close. Their lips brushed, only a breath apart before Terra spoke again. "Ven…? Will you let me kiss you? We don't have to do anything else either, if you don't want to." He spoke. "Just having you this close is good enough for me."

Ven was a little surprised by this request, but after a moment, he replied. Though, he did not reply with words, as one might think. No, he replied by pressing his lips to Terra's, kissing the other lightly, hesitantly, shyly. It was sorta cute. The thought made a smile form against the lips from Terra, who slowly kissed him now in return.

It seemed the kiss would soon become more than innocent though, as a tongue snaked out of Terra's lips to gently coax the lips open of the youngest apprentice. A small noise – a rather cute sounding moan, if you asked Terra – escaped Ven's lips, making Terra tingle all over. Oh how he waited for this day. The day he would have Ven all to himself; and now it seemed his waiting would not be in vein as the boy would respond to him, opening his lips and letting the devilish tongue in to explore every crevice of his mouth.

More moans slipped from the supple lips of the cute blond and soon, one hand was resting on Terra's shoulder, with the other resting on his chest. Terra pulled away to see if the other wanted him to stop. A brow raised and Ven's cheeks were red as he was catching his breath.

"Terra?" Ven spoke up now and the brunette nodded for him to continue. "Can… Can we go, um… maybe more than kissing? Like…. Farther?"

Terra was surprised to hear this from the innocent boy in his lap. Since when did this fifteen year old (4) boy want to…? After a moment, the older smiled and gave a nod. "Are you sure, Ven? I'll go as far as you let me, but… if we go too far, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself back." Ven gave a small nod and Terra smiled a bit at this. "Okay…" The brunette shifted them enough – though the friction could drive him crazy – so Ven was lying on the bed, just like in his fantasy from before. Light hands roamed the boys stomach and sides, just experimenting where to touch for now.

Wait, had the boy come in shirtless? He realized this now and smiled. Well, one less article of clothing to get in the way then, at least. Kisses peppered were soon trailed from Ven's lips once more to his jaw and finally down his neck. The occasional suckle on skin would draw a satisfying moan from the boy, but h didn't really bite or suckle much until he got to the base of his neck and shoulder.

Burying his face there, Terra gave the sensitive skin a few small licks, before suckling hard in that particular spot. Lucky for Terra – not so much for Ven, it was in a place hard to cover up by the boys usual clothes. This only excited him more. He was marking Ven as his. No one else could have him.

"Ahh, T… Terra…" Oh, that sultry voice, moaning his name; how he loved the sounds drawn from those gorgeous lips. Terra sucked more roughly on the neck and soon found Ven's hips meet his, in the blond wanting him to move on.

Oh, bad move, kid.

At this, Terra gave a small growl. He ground his hips in return, and soon found the copper taste of blood meet his tongue. He had bit the other – maybe by accident? – When the other had moved his hips to meet Terra's. Soon, there was a tongue lapping at Ven's neck, making him moan for the other. Terra smirked and soon, fingers traveled down to the others chest now. He took a nipple like he had his own before. He rolled the nub between thumb and forefinger, and the blond moaned more. He arched to the touch, and the blond tilted his head back a little.

Terra smirked and soon he shifted enough to go down the others body more. He took the free nipple past his lips to suckle on and hummed around the skin and muscle. Pants were heard from just above his head and soon, one hand moved into his hair, the slightly smaller hand lacing through his hair in leverage and encouragement. Ven had his other hand fisting the bed sheets, the blond moaning out the others name still.

Soon, the brunette decided the nipple his hand was teasing had enough. He wanted to go farther. He wanted Ven… No. It was more along the lines of he needed his sweet, innocent Ven. He briefly wondered if Ven was still a virgin and this thought made his girth twitch at the hot tight ass.

Terra's hands moved to the hem of the blonds pants and hooked them under index and middle fingers. He decided to tease and not remove the boxers he felt yet. He looked to Ven, who seemed to nod – his eyes, so usually innocent, now filled with lust. "Please… Don't make me wait long…" Ven pleaded, his voice trembling a little.

This seemed to be the last straw for the older man and the pants were soon off the others hips. He smirked at the pattern of the boys boxers. "Mickey Mouse, huh?" He teased, making the blond blush and look away.

"I-I got them from Disney Town…" He mumbled, ashamed of himself now.

This made Terra chuckle and he kissed the hem of the boxers along with the skin just above it. "Shh, it's alright, I'm just teasing. I think they fit you…" He purred before moving his mouth over the indent in the others boxers. He wrapped his lips around the clothed girth and hummed, drawing a sweet moan from those delicious lips. Oh yes, those delicious lips… He would have them moaning his name all through the hours of the night if he had his way with this tonight.

Terra wanted to make a mess of the other first, but it seemed the moans were driving him nuts too much. He soon brought three fingers to the confused lips of Ven and Terra smiled to him as he pulled up from the others groin. "Suck on them, make them wet… Unless you want me to use something else?" A smirk played across his lips and it seemed Ven understood. Well, if the blush was anything to go on, let's say he understood.

The three fingers made it past the blonde’s lips and he used his lips and tongue to lather the fingers in a fine coat of saliva. Yes, Terra did have lube, but… where would be the fun in that, right? It took Terra a few minutes, but he finally pulled the fingers from the other with a groan. "Th-they're good enough." He said, dually noting the cutely confused face again. After saying this, Terra moved the others boxers off fluidly before pressing a finger to the others anal. "Are you ready for this? It's gonna feel weird for a minute." He explained. When the blond nodded, looking to him with those damn pleading eyes, the nineteen year old pushed the first digit in.

Much to Terra's predictions, the ass muscles tensed up a bit. The brunette smiled and he began to pepper kisses along the others body now. "You need to relax for it to feel good…" He spoke. The blond nodded and did his best to relax. When Terra saw he relaxed as much as he could with a finger up his ass, he started to wiggle the single digit around. He stretched just enough for his second finger to slip in, making the other whimper a little.

Sweet nothings were whispered and the peppered kisses returned until he relaxed and Terra was able to scissor him out. He repeated this same action once more with his third finger and dually noted – with a smirk crossing his devious lips – that the other had pre cum leaking from the tip of his dick. As the three fingers spread the boy, he leaned down to finally take the cock in his mouth to bob his head a little. The moans increased and soon he felt the others ass twitch around his fingers, his name like a mantra falling from the sweet blond.

It didn't take much longer until Terra felt the hot and sticky liquid of the other cuming in his mouth. He swallowed the sticky substance and pulled back just enough to look up at the obviously exhausted boy. He chuckled at the sight and shook his head, his fingers brushed against the others prostate purposely, making his high last and re-hardening the younger male.

Terra leaned up to kiss the others jaw and hummed in amusement. "Ven… Are you ready for more…? I'm not done with you tonight, just yet…" He voiced his thoughts. When the blond nodded, the brunette smirked and soon grabbed the lotion in the bedside table. He coated his cock with the substance and aligned himself to the others ass. "This might feel weirder than the fingers, so brace yourself, okay?"  
Well, he at least warned the other. With that, he pushed in, making the blond shiver from the new intrusion. The thick cock was bigger than the fingers, so it felt weird. He panted and closed his eyes for a long moment. "Ahh, Terra…" He whimpered a little, as the older man pushed in until he was balls deep in the hot and tight ass.

"Shh, just relax…. I'll make it feel good, I promise…" Terra spoke and moved a hand down to the others dick, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. A gasp followed by a long moan passed Ven's lips and his hips arched for a bit more of the attention. This made the brunette only chuckle as he moved to kiss along the neck once more. Well, he was more along the lines of kissing anywhere from his neck, his ears, his jaw, his lips, nose, eye brows, forehead and anywhere else in those areas.

When Ven finally relaxed enough, Terra slowly started to move his hips. He groaned deeply at the tight heat. Oh Gods, it felt better than he would ever imagine… Taking Ven's innocence was like a blissful kiss from an angel.

Oh wait… That's what was happening. He realized this after finally feeling the lips of Ven's on his. The younger ones lips were more inexperienced, but it was still the thought that counted, or something like that, wasn't it? Ven's thoughts were mingled with the pleasure, so he didn't really care at the moment of how the saying went.

The brunette rocked his hips for a moment, making sure to take it easy on the blond, but… When he moaned for more, Terra just couldn't help it.

The older apprentice picked up his pace and how hard he went. What? The blond requested he go harder and faster, anyways.

Soon, the brunette was panting and he could feel the sweet release building in his cock. A hand moved to Ven's cock to pump the length along with the rhythm he set and it didn't take Ven long for his walls to be twitching spasmodically around the hot cock inside of him.

As the spasm rocked Ven's body, Terra didn't last much longer and soon he came deep inside the other, the shots of cum directly shooting against the prostate, which made Ven spasm more and a final and third shot of cum from the blond landed on their stomachs.

When they both came down from their highs, Terra panted and looked down at the hot body under him. He decided it would be best to clean them up, so Terra pulled out from the heat of the others ass to kiss and lick off the cum the other made a mess of himself with.

Ven let out a low moan at these actions and Terra decided it would be best to stop and retrieved a wet cloth from his conjoined bathroom instead. He cleaned off Ven first and then himself, before curling up to spoon the other.

Ven shifted enough to curl up to Terra and closed his eyes. "Mm, so… does this make us more than friends, now, Terra?" He asked and looked up lightly to the other.

Terra smiled and gave a casual shrug. "I don't know. Does it?"

Ven was hesitant, before he nodded. "I would like it if it meant we're more now?"

Terra hummed and kissed his forehead. "Then we are more…. Because I would like it too…"

With that, Ven smiled and kissed Terra's lips, but only lightly since he was now exhausted from the exertions of his body. Well, with training with Aqua and then three loads of cum coming out of you, you would be tired too, one would think!

Finally, though, the pair fell into a blissful world of wonderful dreams – especially of each other and the future that would finally lie ahead for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was my first lemon EVER for those two. I was mainly gonna just be like type up maybe not even half the story then leave it forever, but then I showed a Roderick (aph/Hetalia) on FB that I talk to and her admin wanted more, so… yeah.  
> She inspired me to actually finish this.  
> For once, I'm actually confident in this, so I hope everyone else likes reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it.  
> Now for the NOTES of the story. There are four, so bear with me, please.  
> 1.) The D Link: As mentioned in the story, I have a slight Head Canon where if you are in the same world as the person you are trying to connect a D Link with; the said link will be stronger than say if you are in another world.  
> 2.) Big Sister Aqua: Who the Hell does NOT see her as a Big Sister or Motherly figure? Seriously, if you don't, I'm sorry, but… You have to be blind to that sort of thing.  
> 3.) Ven's thoughts towards the moans: I'm sorry, but the whole Ventus being a virgin thing, and the fact he's been stuck in the Land of Departure for "as long as he can remember" makes me think this cutie is as innocent as a curious kitten. If you can agree? Fantastic! If not? I'm sorry for making him seem "too innocent" for some readers.  
> 4.) Age of the trio (of bbs): Well, I had to honestly Google this, truth-be-told, but I had a rough estimate in the first place. Terra is about nineteen, Aqua is like 17 and Ven is 15. At least, that's what I found, so yeah…


	3. Stupid Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx is dancing again when Zexion sees… Again. Oh Demyx, when will you learn? Lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh- Demy, Demy, Demy, when will you learn not to do your sexy little dances?

Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy   
I'd like to clip your wings   
So you can't fly   
I am in love and it's a crying shame   
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Demyx couldn't help but grin as he was dressed up like Cupid with a quiver of handmade fake arrows on his back, the tips heart shaped and rubber. The boy was in his room once more as the music of Mandy Moore played in the background, his favorite song Stupid Cupid playing as he danced happily to the upbeat song.  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Zexion was walking the halls of the castle, looking for Demyx when he heard music playing from the musicians’ room.   
I can't do my homework   
And I can't think straight   
I meet him every morning   
At 'bout half-past eight   
I'm acting like a lovesick fool   
You've even got me carrying his books to school  
Zexion smirked. 'Well, this was certainly interesting.' Thought the older Nobody as he looked into the room of the musician to see him dressed in a toga and dancing.  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Demyx opened his eyes and his grin faltered. In his door way stood Zexion. And to make matters worse, Demyx had his hand extended out to wave his finger at the other.  
You mixed me up for good   
Right from the very start   
Hey, go play Robin Hood   
With somebody else's heart  
"Z-Zexion!" stuttered the blond as he looked into the visible blue eye in shock.  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown   
And I don't feature what you’re puttin' down   
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine   
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine  
Zexion smirked and advanced upon the shocked Nobody, his hips swaying in a sexy way. "Yes, Demyx?" purred the older.  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Demyx gulped and backed up, only to end up being pinned to the wall. Where the sudden burst of speed from Zexion came from, Demyx had no idea as lips crushed his.  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown   
And I don't feature what you’re puttin' down   
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine   
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine  
Demyx's mouth opened in shock at the sudden lips on his and Zexion took that opportunity to slip his tongue in the others' mouth.  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Demyx didn't notice the song was ending, nor did he notice until too late that a hand passed his underpants and was cupping him.  
Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me  
Demyx moaned as the hand trailed his length and whimpered when the mouth left his as it went down to his underpants. "Troublesome thing, pants are." stated the lilac haired man.  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Demyx gasped as air hit his members when his underpants were pulled down and moaned as the older engulfed his hard cock in his mouth. Slowly the elders' tongue swirled around him, making his moans come out more erratic.  
Zexion sucked harder at the bulge between Demyx's legs and it didn't take long for Demyx to scream the other mans' name as he came in the others' mouth. Zexion swallowed it all before kissing Demyx and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I can do better, but this was just a random one shot I felt like writing.


	4. That's how we do it in kingdom Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this just popped in my head while listening to country music. Sorry if ya don' like it... It's song fic one shot to That's How They Do It In Dixie. (Good song too)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Well, the idea I guess I do own, but anything else not mine! Trust me, if a yaoi loving girl owned Kingdom Hearts, don't you think there'd be more hints to yaoi goodness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the music gave me my idea... BLAME ME NOT! BLAME MUSIC!

Sora gazed up as he and Riku walked up. The poor brunette was so scared.  
The two keyblade controllers took in a breath before Riku held up his microphone. "Well, like Aerith said, we're here to perform for the talent show," Riku explained and gulped a dry lump in his throat.  
Music began to play and Riku took his cue to start singing.  
"Cut-off jeans, an' cowboy boots  
Long blond hair an' dark brown roots!  
Lord pinch me  
That's how they do it in dixie!"  
Riku took a big breathe here and continued. Sora couldn't help but smile at how good of a singer Riku was.  
"Electric slidin' on a sawdust floor,  
Long-neck chaser for a,  
Shot of hard-core whiskey;  
That's how they do it in dixie!  
Blue red "GO" stickers on the window says 'Sugar an' spice"  
Baby, crank the bass up, ride it till you see, man,  
Those light blue paradise  
Oh, ain't that nice!"  
A small smile of more confidence crossed both their faces. Sora confident because he knew if Riku could sing to this, then so could he. RIku confident because he felt good as the crowd in the auditorium  
"Down to the river, to go for a dip.  
Rollin' them levis off of his hips.  
Goin' Big Kenny skinny:  
That's how they do it in dixie!  
Splish-splash."  
Both emphasized what Riku just sang. In other words, they had requested some water blue paper to put down. So they had trotted over to it, Sora had actually been wearing a pair of levis. Unfortunately for the yaoi lovers, they are in a school, so they are forbidden to strip into no clothing in the middle of the auditorium.  
"Water-melon lipgloss (Sora pulled out said item), kiss behind the swamp moss (Riku kissed Sora),  
On a moonlit night (the room was already dark enough)  
Bubble-gum perfume, (Sora pulled out said bottle) well placed tattoo  
Above his hidey hide! (Sora blushes and thanked the darkness silently)  
Oh my!"  
Now it was Sora's turn to sing. He also thanked him not having TOO many lines.  
"Belly button danglin', and a twenty minute tan,  
Ya know I'll go Jerry Springer if you hit on my man!" Sang Sora as he continued to blush.  
"He'll throw a hissy,  
That's how they do it in Dixie!" sang Riku.  
Now both of them were singing in unison.  
"Cut-off jeans, an' cowboy boots,  
Long blond hair and dark browns roots,"  
"Lord, pinch me," Riku sang solo.  
"That's how they do it in Dixie:  
Yeah, yeah, now," the duo sang loudly.  
"Y'all, that's how we do it in Dixie," Riku finished off, pointing to the crowd as the song ended, music fading into silence.  
The whole room fell silent. Sora frowned. 'I guess they-'  
But his thoughts were cut off by loud clapping, and whistles.  
Both blushed this time. The duo bowed to the crowd, in which caused more whistling and clapping.  
Walking off stage, they both thanked that that was the last show out of the four shows they had done, and that there song was the final performance of the talent show so that they didn't have to embarrass anyone else.  
The bell rang causing Sora to jump slightly and Riku chuckled before kissing Sora's forehead. "Relax," he told the younger, "It was just the bell signaling school hours are over," he explained with a cocky smirk.  
Sora nodded. "Err, right, I knew that," Sora said with one of his goofy grins. At least he and Riku got to skip most of their classes.  
They walked to the door and were about to go their separate ways before Sora suddenly spoke up. "U-uh, Riku!" he stuttered, nervously "Umm, wanna come for a sleep over at my house? I mean, to celebrate of course! Mom's on another business trip, dad's gone off somewhere again, Leon's going to Cloud's, no doubt to do more than hang out for the night, and Ellie's going to someone's birthday sleepover after visiting the mall," another blush creased his face. He just HAD to mention that they'd be home alone all night until morning.  
Riku smirked again. "Sure. I'll be there in an hour or two. Gotta get my stuff," he explained. A wink was sent in Sora's direction causing the younger to blush hotter.  
Nodding, the two separated.  
After about an hour and a half, Sora opened the door to greet the Riku standing there. He giggled as he noticed Riku had to walk. In other words he was drenched, head to foot, in the rain because the silver haired boy forgot his umbrella at home.  
"Think it’s funny, do you?" asked the older boy.  
Sora gulped, knowing what was coming next.  
Next thing the brunette knew he was pinned on the floor.  
But alas, the small details there (or big, all depends how you see it) were for Riku and Sora to know and for you to ask the author for more details.


	5. V+A+T drabble one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus, Aqua and Terra drabble one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble chapter things are super fucking short.  
> Sorry?  
> ... Maybe.

Ventus gave a small whimper as the blond dream of a time he would not return to. A time when he, Terra and Aqua would all run about in "their" world. Sure, they were /meant/ to be training to become Keyblade Masters - and they made a promise to one another that the trio would eventually make it to be Masters too, even if the promise would end up being nothing but empty words for two of them.

Still, the trio would make time to play with one another like they had, time and time again. Maybe Aqua and Terra would play in different ways then they did with Ven, but they'd still play together. It was times like these - times like in his current dream of the past - that Ventus loved the most, though.

With hands clasped with Terra's and Aqua's own, the pair would let Ventus jump up and they'd hold their arms up high for Ventus to swing from the limbs with a joyous laugh.

A tear stained the sleeping blonds cheek at the memory. How the blond longed for the day he would be awoken from his slumber to join his friends once more. How the blond longed to swing from his friends arms again, like a little monkey, or press close to Aqua as she held him dear, or even clash wooden swords once more with Terra in their training sessions. It really amazed the slumbering blond how someone could miss something so much, when it was taken away from them - maybe even just out of reach of the unconscious body.


	6. V+A+T drabble two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble for the BBS trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles for the BBS trio.  
> Sorry again for these being short.  
> Mentioned Master Eraqus in this one.

"Big sis~..."

"Aquaaaa~."

The two whined as they hugged to the blue haired woman. Terra nuzzled against the locks of blue hair while Ven buried his face just under the womans' breasts. It was a hot day today, so it was only natural neither of the boys wanted to train. 

Aqua gave a laugh as she rubbed Ven's back and Terra's arm slightly. "Come on, guys... I know it's hot, but that's what shorts and short sleeve shirts are for. You boys still need to train."

"But big sis~/Aqua~..." The two complained while the blue haired girl tried to pry them off her. Master Eraqus was no help, it seemed either, as the said Master stared on. Aqua couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just shock at how Aqua could handle the two whining apprentices.

Eventually, Aqua got them off and pushed the two towards the eldest man of the room. "Go on, the both of you. You can take a nice relaxing bath later, even~!"

Terra and Ven pouted as they were pushed on. "Awe, will you come take a bath with me, big sis?" Ven asked, the boy still honestly too innocent to understand what he asked.

Aqua only laughed while Terra sputtered in embarrassment before he hit the blond upside the head. "Dummy! You're too old to take a bath with a girl!"

"Nyah~! Big sis, Terra's being mean again!"

"I am not! I'm telling you how you can't--!"

Aqua just gave a sigh and an amused smile crossed her lips while the two argued over how Terra was being mean. She bowed to master Eraqus before she slunk off while the blond and brunette weren't paying attention. It was best that way.

\---

A silent sob escaped the blonds lips as another tear stained his cheek. The joy-filled memories were painful and the blond only wanted them to end so he could sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, you want the lemon, then use the imagination God gave you.


End file.
